1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for the simultaneous thawing and infusion of partially frozen fruits and vegetables. Further the invention prevents exposure of the fruit and vegetables to high temperatures which negatively impact product appearance and thus results in a better product.
2. Description of Related Art
Fruits and vegetables are very important in any diet. They provide many nutritional benefits such as antioxidants and many vitamins. However, fruits and vegetables perish fairly quickly and thus other methods have developed to prolong their shelf life.
One such method of prolonging the shelf life of a fruit or vegetable is by freezing. Often a frozen fruit or vegetable when thawed more closely resembles a fresh fruit or vegetable than does a canned fruit or vegetable. In the production of other final products using fruits or vegetables as ingredients, freezing provides processing flexibility. Depending on the fruit and vegetable, individually quick frozen (IQF) fruits and vegetables can be either a whole fruit or vegetable which is then frozen, or cut up pieces of fruits or vegetables which are then frozen. IQF product allows for processing flexibility in that the processing plant does not have to be geographically located in close proximity with the growing operation. Further, because an IQF product has already been soiled, cleaned, and de-stemmed, de-cored, de-pitted, etc., using an IQF product eliminates the necessity for such steps at the processing plant. Finally, because freezing prolongs the shelf life, using IQF product allows processors to produce year round rather than being limited to the relevant growing season. Thus, it is desirable for food processing plants to be able to use IQF products as an ingredient.
Thawing of the IQF products, however, can be very energy intensive. Thawing, as used herein, refers to increasing the IQF product to an internal temperature greater than about 32° F. Traditional methods of thawing IQF product include subjecting them to hot water, steam, etc., which can negatively impact texture, flavor, and the appearance of the fruit or vegetable due to partial cooking of the fruit and vegetables. Such flaws can carry over into the final product. While exposure of IQF product to high temperatures has a negative impact on product characteristics, it also has a negative impact on process microbial stability. Additionally, subjecting the fruit and vegetable to hot water or steam necessarily creates a waste stream comprised of water and fruit or vegetable pieces, typically at elevated temperatures. This results in undesired waste of water, fruit or vegetables, and heat energy
Another method food processors employ to enhance fruit or vegetables is infusion. Infusion of fruits and vegetables is a common method to develop shelf stable intermediate and or finished products. Infusion is a process which utilizes the concentration difference of dissolved solids in a solution and the food product to osmotically exchange solids into the food. Many different methods for the infusion of fruits and vegetables are well known in the art. Many of these methods employ varying solutes such as corn syrup solids, fructo-oligosaccharides, fruit juices and other simple sugars which are used to incorporate solids in fruits and vegetables.
An example of prior art that utilizes infusion is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,640 to Sinha. Sinha discloses immersing IQF product into a kettle of infusion solution of corn syrup, glycerin, and salt at a temperature of about 120° F. The kettle is then re-heated and the contents allowed to infuse until the product has reached a target concentration. However, as discussed above, this method includes subjecting the IQF product to high temperatures which can negatively impact the fruit or vegetable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method for the thawing of an IQF product which minimizes the negative impact on the fruit or vegetable, yet which takes place as quickly as possible while reducing energy consumption. It is further desirable that any such method result in increased microbial stability. By minimizing the negative impact on the IQF product, it is desirable to produce a product with improved product appearance, taste, and texture. It is also advantageous to provide an infusion method which can increase the nutritional value of the IQF product while minimizing any damage to the IQF product. Further, it is desirable that the thawing fluid and the infusion solution comprise the same solution, reducing the waste of additional streams. Finally, it is desirable that the method of thawing and infusion take place at the same time and in the same equipment. This will allow for decreased operating expenses, capital expenses, and operating time.